Boots are used in particular for sealing joints, in particular in the automotive industry for sealing constant velocity sliding joints and fixed joints. However, other applications outside the automotive industry are also possible. Boots within the context of the present disclosure can take the form of rolling boots or folding boots.
Rolling boots of the aforementioned type are known from the prior art. For instance, FIG. 1 of the present application shows a section along a main axis 60 of a rolling boot according to the prior art having a first fastening region 12 intended for fastening to a joint housing and a second fastening region 14 intended for fastening to a shaft. Such a rolling boot, designated by the reference number 10 in FIG. 1, is mounted on fixed joints, for example. The first fastening region 12 here has an outer part 34 and an inner part 36, wherein an accumulation of material 38 in the form, for example of a peripheral annular bead is arranged in the inner part 36 so as to provide a seat in a peripheral groove on the outer lateral surface of a housing part. The first fastening region 12 is adjoined by a fold region 16 having a first fold peak region 20 with a first fold flank 22 close to the fastening region 12 and, opposite this first fold flank, a second fold flank 24, the fold peak region 20 being adjoined by a fold trough 26. The fold peak region 20 has a fold peak 21 with a maximum M. Furthermore, the rolling boot 10 according to the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is provided in its interior with reinforcing ribs 40 which are arranged in the fold region 16.
FIG. 4 of the present application shows a boot 10 according to FIG. 1 mounted on a housing part 54 of a fixed joint. The housing part 54 has an outer lateral circumferential surface 70 and also an end surface 68, between which surfaces a peripheral edge 55 is arranged. The boot 10 is mounted on the joint housing part 54 by a first fastening element 58, and on a shaft 56 in a second fastening region 14 using a second fastening element 62. The first fastening element 58 and also the first fastening region 12 of the boot 10 are in this case completely assigned to the outer lateral circumferential surface 70 of the joint housing part 54, or to the joint housing part 54 itself, and the first fastening region 12 is directly followed by a fold region 16 having exactly one fold in the example shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 4.
A particular disadvantage with the known prior art as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 is that, because of the complete overlapping of the outer lateral surface of the joint housing by the first fastening element and the first fastening region, the fold region displays large deformations during operation of the boot, for example when used in a fixed joint. Given the forces which act, particularly at high rotational speeds, and the associated high mechanical loading, it may occur that boots will possibly even burst during operation.
Therefore a boot and also a system comprising such a boot is needed in which the deformations acting in particular on the fold region, in particular those in the first fold of the fold region that is near the first fastening region, are reduced.